Idiota de goma
by Kaori Atsuka
Summary: Nami está muy molesta, y Luffy no comprende la razón. Si lo único que hizo fue comer carne junto a la hermosa emperatriz pirata, ¿por que ella estaba tan enfadada? Nami tendrá que encargarse de explicárselo. Mal summary, denle una oportunidad. Es mi primer one-shot LuNa :3


¡Hola! Bueno, adoro esta pareja, asi que aunque no soy muy buena dominando este tipo de actitudes, daré mi mejor esfuerzo. Espero que os guste ^^

* * *

**One Piece no me pertenece a mi, sino al inigualable Oda-sama, que debería hacer que Luffy dejara de ser tan asexuado (?)**

* * *

Idiota de goma

En el Sunny, el día trascurría de forma totalmente normal. Como era habitual, los mugiwara se encontraba corriendo por la cubiera o haciendo sus típicas tareas. Nada estaba fuera de lugar.

Oh, bueno, casi nada.

Después de todo, no era normal ver a Monkey D Luffy sentado en la cabeza de león, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y expresión seria. Mucho menos cuando a escasos metros Chopper y Ussop se encontraban haciendo esas payasadas que a él tanto le entretenían.

Pero, por milagroso que sonara, Luffy seguía allí sentado, con gesto molesto, moviendo su rodilla de arriba hacia abajo con impaciencia y con los brazos cruzados infantilmente sobre su pecho.

Y claro, os preguntaréis a que se debe esta actitud.

Bueno, esa actitud se debía a cierta pelinaranja que había estado de muy mal humor con él desde hacia un par de días.

Le gritaba a cada segundo, le golpeaba por cualquiera razón, hablaba sola, a veces se quedaba pensativa para después gritar con molestia y golpearlo sin que él supiera por qué... vamos, que estaba más rara que de costumbre.

Y Luffy para nada comprendía lo que había hecho para molestarla.

Y es que, ¿A caso él no la trataba genial?, siempre soportando sus continuos ataques de ira y sus golpes sin quejarse, sin robarle aquellas deliciosas mandarinas por muy buena pinta que tuvieran y lo bien que olieran. Él creía estar siendo amable con ella.

Pero de repente Nami había comenzado a actuar extraño, y no tenía la más remota idea de la razón.

Nuevamente trató de recordar si había pasado algo inusual en el barco, pero todo parecía ser igual que siempre.

Bueno, excepto porque hace una semana se habían encontrado con la banda pirata de Boa Hancock.

Que curioso, justo desde ese día Nami habia empezado a actuar raro.

Luffy relajó su ceño fruncido y lo sustituyó por una mirada confusa.

¿A era por eso? ¿Alguna de las amigas de Hancock le había hecho algo? Pero él no recordaba que Nami hubiera hablado con ninguna de ellas. Al contrario, durante el tiempo de visita de las piratas, se habia pasado todo el rato leyendo un libro, sentada en su reposadera y bebiendo zumo de naranja.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, recordaba que varias veces había notado la penetrante mirada achocolatada de su navegante clavada en él, mientras parecían arder de rabia.

¿A caso había hecho algo malo? Pero si lo único que él había hecho era comer mucha carne mientras Hancock le acosaba, hablando sobre quien sabe que cosas de una boda y...

Abrió sus ojos bien grandes al darse cuenta.

¡Claro! ¿Como no lo había notado antes? Era normal que ella estuviera molesta, había sido un idiota.

Rapidamente se levantó de su asiento especial y corrió al cuarto de su navegante, donde seguramente se encontraba ella.

Luffy no se había dado cuenta, pero la misteriosa mirada de Robin le habia seguido en su recorrido, mientras en sus labios se curvaba una sonrisa.

Esto se pondría interesante.

Nami estaba en su cuarto, tratando de concentrarse en su mapa. Pero a cada rato se le venía a la mente la imagen de esa hermosa emperatriz pirata aferrándose como sanguijuela a Luffy.

Apretó la pluma con fuerza nuevamente, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de rabia.

¡Joder, si es que no podía parar de pensar en eso! Sólo recordarlo provocaba que un fuego abrasador la invadiera.

Maldijo en voz baja al ver que nuevamente había cometido un error en el mapa que dibujaba y lo tachó, haciendo el papel una bola y tirándolo al suelo, junto a otros muchos papeles que se encontraban en la misma condicion.

Mierda, además no hacía más que desperdiciar su tan preciado papel de cartografía.

Estresada, dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, golpeando su frente contra esta y llevando sus manos a su largo cabello anaranjado, enterrando sus dedos en él.

_Maldición, deja de pensar en eso._

Que molestia. No podía más con aquello. Y cada vez que veía a Luffy, con su estúpida sonrisa inocente en el rostro, su furia no hacía más que incrementar.

¡El muy idiota no notaba las intenciones de la emperatriz! Solo pensar en eso y recordar como inocentemente se había dejado acosar por la morena, provocaba que unos incontrolables deseos de golpearlo la dominaran. Y bueno, claro, cuando esos deseos la dominaban ella simplemente se limitaba a cumplirlos. Por eso había estado tan agresiva con él últimamente.

Y es que, el simple hecho de pensar que Luffy podría terminar enamorado de...

_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡No son celos! ¡No son celos, Nami!_

- ¡Arg!

Tiró de sus cabellos con molestia.

¡Maldito sea el idiota de su capitán y esa babosa princesa!

- ¡Nami!

La pelinaranja pegó un brinquito al oir ese grito de su irrespetuoso capitan, que había entrado al cuarto de golpe y sin llamar.

- ¡Luffy! ¡No entres de esa manera a mi cuarto! -reclamó con tono molesto.

Luffy la ignoró y se acercó a ella a grandes zancadas.

- Lo siento -murmuró, con gesto serio.

Nami parpadeó, confundida, mientras la molestia por la actitud irrespetuosa de su capitan era sustituída por la curiosidad.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- Ya he descubierto por qué has estado tan enfadada. Lo siento, he sido un idiota -aclaró con gesto serio.

Nami abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Lo había descubierto? ¿Era eso posible?

- ¿C-cómo? -susurró, incrédula.

- Sí, no necesitas mentir, es por lo que pasó el día que vinieron Hanchock y las demás, ¿no? -preguntó, bastante seguro.

Nami se sonrojó con violencia al oirle.

¡Dios! ¡Hablaba en serio! ¡Se había dado cuenta de sus celos!

- L-Luffy, yo... -empezó a hablar, nerviosa. Pero antes de que continuara Luffy la interrumpió con algo que la dejó descolocada.

- ¡Perdón! ¡No debí comerme toda la carne! -exclamó arrepentido, haciendo un gesto infantil.

Nami le miró, confusa.

- ¿Perdón?

- ¡Sí! -asintió-. Estas molesta porque el día que vinieron me comí toda la carne y no te dejé nada, ¿cierto? -preguntó, con gesto inocente.

Nami estuvo a punto de caer al suelo al oirle.

¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Luffy se refería a eso?

Una venita peligrosa comenzó a marcarse en su sien, mientras apretaba sus puños.

- ¡Claro que no es por eso, imbécil! -exclamó, dándole un certero golpe al muchacho.

- ¡Auch! -se sobó el chichón- ¡Nami! ¿Por qué me golpeas? -se quejó con un puchero.

- ¡A callar! -bramó con furia, haciendo que cerrara su boca- ¡Yo no soy una idiota com tú! ¡Esta claro que no estoy molesta por esa idiotez!

Luffy la miró con ojos de corderito y puso un gesto de lo más infantil.

- Entonces, ¿por qué estás molesta? Por más que he pensado no lo he entendido -dijo con un puchero, mirándola.

Nami cerró los ojos, irritada.

Oh, si, su capitán era un verdadero idiota. Uno que la sacaba de sus casillas.

- ¡Escúchame bien, imbécil! -exclamó, cogiéndole por el chaleco y acercándolo a su rostro-. Sólo lo diré una vez, ¡Estaba celosa!

Luffy, ladeó la cabeza al oirle, confuso.

¿Celosa? ¿Celosa de qué?

- ¿Cómo que celosa?

Nami bufó con pesadez al notar que el idiota no la entendía. Soltó su chaleco, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

- ¡Sí, celosa! -repitió-. ¡Celosa de esa emperatriz! -aclaró para que entendiera.

- ¿De Hanchock? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué, preguntas? ¡Porque no hizo más que estar pegada a ti como sanguijuela!

Luffy la miró completamente confundido al oirla, sin entender a donde queria llegar.

¿Por qué debería estar celosa de eso?

- ¿Y eso por qué te molesta? -preguntó, ligeramente serio.

- ¡¿Qué por qué no molesta?! ¡Pués me molesta porque...!

Su voz se apagó antes de responder y sus mejillas adquirieron un fuerte tinte carmín.

Ok, no podía decirle a su estupido capitán la razón por la que le molestaba tanto. Sería demasiado vergonzoso.

- ¿Y bien? -preguntó Luffy, al ver que no obtenía respuesta.

- P-por qué si... -masculló Nami, apartando la mirada con un fuerte sonrojo.

No pensaba decir la razón.

Luffy rió un poco, sin comprender su actitud.

- No sé por qué te sientes celosa, cuando tu serás la próxima reina pirata y no ella -comentó con inocencia.

Nami giró su rostro, con un gesto de sorpresa al oirle.

- Luffy, tú...

Un segundo después, Luffy le colocó el sombrero en la cabeza, empujando un poco para cubrir los achocolatados ojos de la navegante con este y consiguiendo que se cayara.

- Shishishishishi -rio como solía hacerlo y se giró despreocupado, entrelazando sus manos tras su cabeza y saliendo del cuarto de Nami-. ¡Sanji, la comida!

Eso fue lo único que escuchó Nami, seguido de las protestas del rubio.

Sonrojada, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sujetando el sombrero.

- Idiota -murmuró con una sonrisa, feliz por el inocente comentario.

Porque sí, su capitan era un completo idiota. Pero después de todo, la reina pirata sería ella no la emperatriz. Y eso, en el fondo, la hacía sentir feliz.

* * *

¡Fin! ¿Que tal? ¿Os gusto? Es el primer one-shot que hago de esta pareja, y no estoy segura de si me quedó bien o no.

Espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo ^^

**Si os gusta esta pareja, no os olvidéis de comentar.**

Si no comentáis significa que esta pareja no os importa. De ser asi, podréis preparaos para una muerte dolorosa por parte de todos los fans LuNa -sonrisa macabra- (?)

¡Besitos y hasta pronto!

By Kaori Atsuka


End file.
